Pleasing A Werewolf
by Juniorspades
Summary: Once again, Drew McIntyre comes out on the losing end of things, this time against the Capetown Werewolf, Justin Gabriel. While desperate to turn things around, his confidence caused him to make a deal that now, he has to go through with.


After watching the match between Justin Gabriel and Drew McIntyre last week on Smackdown, this idea festered in my head, and here it is. Nothing owned, nothing gained, written for the fun of it and because there's nothing against doing that.

**Summary**; Once again, Drew McIntyre comes out on the losing end of things, this time against the Capetown Werewolf, Justin Gabriel. While desperate to turn things around, his confidence caused him to make a deal that now, he has to go through with.

* * *

><p>"Why me." Running his hands through his hair, Drew McIntyre sighed, once again he was beaten.<p>

This time, it was different though. His previous matches had been unfair in someway or another, and this week, he was against Justin Gabriel. Drew was confident that he'd have the win this week.. so confident that he had ran his mouth, saying he'd even get on his knees for the Capetown Werewolf if he somehow lost and now, it was to late to take it back. Any moment, Justin was going to walk into the locker room, and Drew was gonna have to honor his word. Taking off his elbow pads, he flung them over towards his gym bag, beginning to pace back and forth.

The anticipation was getting to him, he just wanted to get it done. Sure, giving head wasn't something new to him, Drew's given head to a few guys such as Sheamus before, but the circumstances were different in this case. Eventually, Justin had found his way to the locker room to change out of his gear, and he was met with Drew watching over him. His body still covered in some sweat, Justin's first instinct was to throw a friendly smile at the Scotsman, because that was the kind of guy he was.

"Great match out ther-" Midway through offering words of encouragement to Drew, Justin found himself pushed up against the locker, making an 'oft' sound as his back hit them. "What the hell are you doing?"

Justin was ready to push back, ready for an attack, but Drew's hands move to cup his cheeks as he swooped in for the kiss. The African's eyes went wide, absolutely unsure about what was happening as he didn't pull away. Drew had soft lips, and they were about to be even better, without him knowing it. Breaking from the kiss, Drew turned his mouth onto Justin's collarbone, causing the somewhat smaller man to release a moan.

"What...what are you doing.."

"Shut up."

Drew's mouth trailed lower as he kept Justin pressed against the lockers, until he got to one of his nipples. Flicking his tongue over it, he couldn't help but smirk when Justin's head rolled back. Taking it into his mouth, Drew's teeth grazed it, giving his nipple a gentle tug, sending pleasure straight through his body. Repeating his actions with the other one, he was determined to make the best out of it, despite getting nothing in return and that meant dragging things out a little.

Justin's breathing began getting heavier, turning into pants, as Drew made his way onto his knees, kissing and licking his stomach, making it twitch. Knelt, eye-level with Justin's trunks, Drew placed his hands on the side of them and started lowering them until they around his thighs. His focus was Justin's free and erected dick. He had to of been at least seven and a half inches and was pretty solid in terms of thickness. His dick wasn't the thickest, but it definitely could give someone a great pounding.

Wrapping one of his hands around it, Drew stroked it a couple times before giving it a couple firm jacks. A gasp escaped from Justin, he wasn't complaining one bit and even let out a throaty moan when Drew dragged his tongue over the mushroom shaped head. Licking his lips, the long haired man prepared himself, as he wrapped his lips around the head of Justin's cock, taking that in afterwards.

"I...ah god." One of Justin's hands tried clawing at the lockers, as Drew slowly took more of him into his mouth, his other hand placed on the back of Drew's head, helping him.

Feeling comfortable with the having as much of Justin in his mouth as he could, Drew slowly pulled off, pushing his lips back down, worshiping the Capetown Werewolf like never before. The last time Justin could remember getting a genuine blowjob was.. well, he couldn't remember, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. Hallowing his mouth, Drew continued working him over, even adding in a few jacks now and then to add to the feeling.

"Work those pretty lips." Justin's voice lustful and think with his accent.

That feeling in his abdominal began growing more and more dominant, Justin's hand starting to encourage Drew to continue sucking him off by pushing him down when he came back up and he had no problem obeying. All of this was his fault, and this made him Justin's bitch, so he really had no place in fighting it. Drew could tell Justin was starting to hit his peak though, as he cock began throbbing inside of his mouth, a clear signal it'd be all over soon.

Increasing his efforts, Drew dragged his tongue on the underpart of Justin's cock, gaining a grunt. Soon, that feeling was right there in his groin, and Justin couldn't fight the urges to thrust, doing what he could to be as deep inside Drew as he could get. Justin's balls tightened and his dick swelled a little, finally hitting ejaculation as multiple shots of his semen shot right into Drew's mouth. His body tensed during his orgasm, and Drew's lips remained firmly around his shaft, swallowing everything he gave, even milking him.

Coming down from his high, Justin's body went limp, as his dick eventually did too, finally being released from Drew's mouth. Against the lockers, his eyes somewhat glazed over, as Drew remained knelt in front of him for a moment, raising his trunks back up. Standing back up to his feet, his tongue glanced over his lips, making sure nothing of Justin was left on him before walking away, letting the Capetown Werewolf having his chance to cool down. Satisfied with having the deal done, there's an undeniable lesson learned that if he's not careful, Drew will become the new fuck toy in the locker room and it'd be his fault.


End file.
